El error de Baskerville
by Xenophilica
Summary: El error que lo condeno de por vida, ¿Quien hubiera dicho que aquel chico tímido era tal cosa? ni en sus sueños más descabellados hubiera esperado algo así. Precuela de "De los errores se aprende...o no". Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

Bueno, bueno... me temo que me ocupare toda esta semana y posiblemente no tenga tiempo de subir esto después, ademas, subiéndolo me quito el pendiente del Rally hasta el proximo mes xD

En fin. Espero lo disfruten, esto es una especie de precuela del primer Fic para el reto: **"De los errores se aprende...o no"**

Me centre en la parte final de "The Hound of Baskerville" con algunos ligeros cambios, obvie algunas cosas, espero lo entiendan y **_no digan que no les dije_ ** :T

Nota: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson, Henry Knight ni Greg Lestrade ... y ya saben, eso es triste

Nota2: Relación establecida. Johnlock

Nota3: antes de que se me olvide: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Enjoy It! :D

* * *

 ***-El error de Baskerville-***

* * *

El proyecto H.O.U.N.D.

Un proyecto militar suspendido por los daños colaterales que este estaba causando en lo sujetos de prueba. John y la doctora Stapleton miraban con asombro y horror todos los daños causados y los resultados poco favorables de aquel proyecto, mientras que Sherlock miraba indiferente la pantalla, tratando de deducir quien era aquel que estaba tras toda la farsa del gran sabueso.

—Alguien que aun tenía esperanza en aquel proyecto—. Y entonces se hizo la luz en su cabeza. —Quizá alguien que dice "celular" por su estadía larga en USA—. Dijo recordando al virólogo y su dialogo la primera vez que se vieron fuera de las instalaciones.

—Oh dios mío, Bob Frankland—. Concluyo la doctora con asombro.

—Fue muy considerado al darnos su número para localizarlo—. Sherlock pensaba marcar el teléfono del doctor cuando el celular de John sonó, al contestar el rubio, una voz de mujer opacada por el llanto de hizo notar. La doctora Mortimer se escuchaba bastante asustada.

—Louise, Louise cálmate—. Trato de calmarla John. — ¿Qué paso?—.

—Es Henry—. Al escuchar aquello, Sherlock trato de estar más atento a la plática. —Ti-tiene un arma, debes encontrarlo John, es peligroso—. John miro a Sherlock y este asintió ante la petición muda.

—Solo hay un lugar al que Henry iría—. Dijo el moreno para salir de aquel laboratorio, sin dudarlo John lo siguió. —Llama a Lestrade, que nos vea en el hotel y que traiga su arma—. Le pidió a John, en cual no tardo en comunicarse con el detective inspector.

Una vez los tres juntos, comenzaron la búsqueda del joven, que desesperado y asustado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, asesinar a su terapeuta, había corrido al único lugar en el que podía sentirse seguro, el prado en donde había muerto su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Sherlock?—. Pregunto Greg.

—Un hombre ha estado volviendo loco a su ahijado, con la intención de ocultar un homicidio—. Contesto el moreno, una vez llegando al lugar, los tres, con armas en mano, bajaron de la camioneta en donde habían llegado, comenzaron a buscar a Henry hasta que dieron con él. La imagen de un hombre a punto de dispararse en la cabeza jamás se la quitarían de la mente. — ¡Henry, no!—. Grito Sherlock, tratando de detener al hombre.

—No, no, no… ¡Aléjense de mi!—. Grito, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y él. —Sé lo que estuve a punto de hacer—. Dijo con voz quebrada.

—No ha sido tu culpa—. Dijo Sherlock tratando de acercarse. —Te lo explicare todo, pero tienes que calmarte y bajar el arma—.

—No, yo sé, estuve a punto de matarla, se lo que hice—.

—Se te fue explicado, Henry, lo sé, se te fue explicado muy bien ¿No es así?—. El moreno trato de acercarse aun más a él, pero Henry se alejaba cada vez más. —Trata de recordar, estabas recordando, por eso es que las visiones han vuelto con más intensidad—.

—Oh dios, oh dios. ¡Ya no se qué pensar!—. Desesperado, se coloco el arma en la cabeza.

— ¡NO!—. Gritaron tanto John como Sherlock. —Henry escúchame, tienes que recordar, que paso aquí hace veinte años, recuerda—. El hombre se calmo y ante la atenta mirada del detective comenzó a recordar.

—Estábamos de día de campo, paseando por el prado y entonces…entonces, algo nos ataco, un perro gigante…él, él fue atacado por esa bestia y entonces…—. El sonido de hojas siendo aplastadas se dejo escuchar, un aullido estremecedor los hizo voltear hacia arriba de una colina, unos ojos rojos centellaron en la obscuridad.

Entonces los cuatro se quedaron mudos de la impresión, ante ellos, el enorme y monstruoso sabueso aparecía, Henry retrocedió unos pasos, el animal gruñía feroz, entonces algo que no previeron, paso.

Henry cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor, Sherlock trato de auxiliarlo, pero fue alejado por John al ver lo que pasaba, Henry comenzaba a sufrir una especie de transformación, los lamentos se convirtieron en aullidos y gruñidos, una risa se escucho en el lugar en donde anteriormente habían visto al enorme sabueso.

—Años de experimentación al fin dan sus frutos—. Bob Frankland yacía sonriendo al ver a Henry transformado en un enorme Mastín de color negro y de ojos rojos, Sherlock, John y Lestrade no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos pasaba.

— ¿Experimentación con humanos? pensé que el proyecto H.O.U.N.D. era un proyecto de defensa contra tropas enemigas—. Comento el rubio a lo que el viejo doctor rio.

—Claro que lo era, pero lo que mis colegas encontraron era solo la superficie de un proyecto más profundo. H.O.U.N.D. era un experimento de fusión humana con la de un animal, desafortunadamente, los resultado eran muy prometedores, tanto, que mi colegas tuvieron miedo de que esto cayera en manos enemigas, así que el proyecto fue cancelado y la experimentación humana suspendida—. Comento el doctor con molestia en su voz.

—Pero usted siguió con esto, ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto el moreno. —Aquí en Baskerville aceptaron reiniciar el proyecto, por eso se traslado a este lugar hace veinte años—.

—Aceptaron, si. Pero la respuesta fue la misma, la suspensión del proyecto por falta de visión y un miedo a un ataque. Yo continúe, pero necesitaba a un conejillo de indias, un huérfano me serviría bien—. Dijo mirando a Henry transformado, gruñendo ferozmente hacia el doctor, el cual sonrió al ver su experimento terminado.

El doctor Frankland trato de acercarse a su creación, con lo que no conto fue que este se le echaría encima atacándole, los otros tres fueron testigos de cómo el doctor había comenzado su propia trasformación para contestar el ataque de su ahijado, cayendo así en una lucha entre dos bestias de la cual no podían huir.

Henry cayó al suelo mal herido y aun gruñendo, Bob le había vencido y estaba a punto de terminar con lo que había empezado, entonces los disparos de un arma se hicieron escuchar, Sherlock había disparado al aire tratando así de ahuyentar al doctor Frankland, cosa que logro, pues el enorme sabueso había corrido hacia el bosque.

—No lo dejen huir—. Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a Henry, Lestrade corrió en dirección al bosque, mientas que John se había quedado en su lugar aun paralizado por lo que acaba de ver. Sherlock trato de acercarse a Henry, claro error, pues este se levanto de inmediato y ataco al detective tumbándolo al suelo, gruño y la bestia no dudo en ponerse sobre él, como un depredador que ha obtenido su presa, y encajo sus enormes colmillos en el hombro del detective, Sherlock grito de dolor y eso fue suficiente para que John despertara del shock.

El rubio no dudo en disparar el arma a puntos no letales en el cuerpo trasformado de Henry, logrando que este huyera despavorido, auxilio a Sherlock y segundos después escucharon una fuerte explosión, por el lugar en donde vieron la nube de humo, el moreno no dudo en decir que venía del campo minado de Baskerville.

La inconsciencia finalmente venció a Sherlock Holmes.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la camilla de un laboratorio, la doctora Stapleton se había acercado a él para ayudarlo a sentarse, John no tardo en entrar al cuarto, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. El moreno hecho un vistazo a su cuerpo encontrándose con una venda que ocultaba su hombro, los recuerdos de un ataque y el dolor de una herida llegaron a su mente.

—Henry me ha atacado—. Dijo, John asintió. — ¿Él está bien?—. Pregunto.

—Está herido, pero bien, no tardara en recuperarse—. Contesto el doctor. —Por otro lado, el doctor Frankland no ha corrido con la misma suerte—.

—No me refería a eso, John—. Entonces el moreno miro a la doctora y esta solo pudo suspirar.

—Lo que hizo el doctor Frankland no puede revertirse, Henry tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso—. Dijo la mujer, Sherlock asintió en comprensión. —Al igual que tu—. Entonces el moreno no entendió a lo que se refería.

—Sherlock—. Dijo John, pero fue detenido por la mirada azul del detective.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—.

—Lo que sea que Bob haya hecho con Henry, tiene consecuencias, al morderte, esas consecuencias pasa a ser parte de ti también—. Entonces la risa burlista de Sherlock se hizo presente.

— ¿Esta diciéndome que me convertiré en un mastín gigante?—. Pregunto con burla. —Una mejor broma no estaría mal—. Volvió a reír, pero al ver que ni John ni la doctora le seguían el juego comenzó a preocuparse. —Tiene que ser una broma—. Dijo.

—Lamentablemente no lo es, Sherlock—. Dijo John cruzándose de brazos. —Te ha mordido, lo que sea que Bob le haya hecho a Henry, ahora te afectara también. La doctora ha estado investigando para saber qué es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante—. Ambos miraron a la mujer preguntándole lo mismo.

—Tu cuerpo comenzara a sufrir cambios cada cierto tiempo, tus habilidades y sentidos de agudizaran a niveles insospechados, pero tus instintos predominaran, serás básicamente un animal—. Entonces la doctora miro a John. —Le recomendaría que se alejara del señor Holmes lo más que pueda, si espera sobrevivir lo suficiente, sus instintos primarios, así como su agresividad se elevaran, él será peligroso—. John miro a la doctora y después miro a Sherlock.

—Lo era antes de convertirse en quien sabe que—. Dijo John con una media sonrisa. —Tenemos que regresar a casa—. Ante aquellas palabras, Sherlock permaneció serio.

Llegaron al hostal en donde se estaban hospedando, un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación mientras hacían las maletas, Sherlock se había quedado mirando a John mientras este terminaba de guardar las ultimas cosas que quedaban.

—Te has equivocado—. La voz de John, que aun no le daba la cara, saco a Sherlock se su palacio mental.

— ¿Qué?—. Pregunto al no entender a que se refería el rubio, John suspiro y le dio la cara.

—No era una droga lo que Bob Frankland le había dado a Henry, te has equivocado—. Sherlock no contesto, en cambio, se le quedo viendo a John por un largo rato, después bajo la mirada con preocupación, John no dudo en sentarse frente a él. —Sherlock…—.

—Deberías buscar donde vivir, John—. Dijo de pronto el detective, John frunció el ceño.

—Sherlock, no…—.

—Si Henry no pudo controlarse de atacarme, no sé lo que yo…—. Dijo con voz quebrada. —No quiero herirte, John— Los ojos azules brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

—No lo harás—. Le aseguro el médico. —No te voy a dejar nunca, Sherlock—.

—Pero John…—.

—Pero nada… Te quiero, siendo o no siendo un experimento de laboratorio, yo te quiero—. Le dijo el rubio, encerrando al detective en un abrazo. —Si no me aleje de ti siendo como eras, menos me alejare de ti siendo como eres ahora—. Y Sherlock no puedo evitar que las lágrimas y una sonrisa triste abarcaran su rostro. —Te quiero, en verdad te quiero, idiota—.

—Yo también, John—. Contesto el detective sin dejar de abrazar a John. —Yo también—.

* * *

—Odio cuando yo estoy hablando y te pierdes en tu mente—. Escucho la voz de John, el olor del rubio llenando sus fosas nasales y el calor de su lado derecho le hizo sonreír, Sherlock no dudo en apretarlo más contra sí y enterrar su rostro entre los cabellos rubios.

—John—. Susurro el moreno con voz claramente distorsionada, sus ojos destellaban un color azul fosforescente y sus pupilas se mantenían rasgadas. John gimió al ver aquellos ojos y el calor que expulsaba el cuerpo del detective.

— ¿No es muy pronto? aun no hay luna llena—. Dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana, lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue un peso extra sobre él, sentir los labios del detective recorriendo su cuello y olfateando el mismo. —Sherlock—. Gimió.

—Hueles delicioso, John—.

Tal vez el ser lo que era no era tan malo, tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

Graxie por llegar hasta aqui :D


End file.
